Secrets
by ch0c0late.chip.c00kie
Summary: During their 7th year, The Golden Trio, along with two members of DA and three Slytherins are all going into hiding. There, they learn a new prophecy, and secrets are revealed. Review please! And no flames plz!


**Ello! This is my second fanfic, so no flames please! But constructive critisism is welcomed with open arms. =D**

**Anyways, on with the story!!!**

* * *

_"A friend is someone who understands your past, believes in your future, and accepts you just the way you are."_

_-Anonymus_

.

.

.

.

Hermione Granger stood at Platform nine and three quarters, looking around, trying to find her two best friends of six years, Harry Potter and Ron Weasly. She hasn't seen Harry for about two weeks while she hasn't seen Ron for the entire summer. The bushy haired witch looked around the crowded area once more hoping to find them.

"Where could they be?" Hermione whispered to herself as she fiddled with her pendant on her neck, a habit that had been happening since she was eleven years old.

She stood there for a few moments before she finally spotted a head of familiar, messy black hair and a head of the infamous Weasly red hair right next to it. Hermione let out a huge grin as she picked up her suitcase and ran over to the two.

"Harry! Ron! Wait up!" She yelled, while dodging other people in the crowded train station. The two boys stopped walking and looked around, trying to find who called them. Apparently, they didn't see her so the two shrugged off, thinking that they were just hearing things and continued heading inside the train.

"HARRY! RON!" She yelled even louder, ignoring the annoyed glances and angry whispers from the other people surrounding her. This seemed to work seeing as the two had _finally_ stopped walking towards the train. The two friends turned around only to see her running towards them with her suitcase in her hand.

The bushy haired Gryffindor continued to speed towards her two friends. Once she got close enough, she dropped her suitcase, before she literally jumped on the two, enveloping them into a hug that rivalled Mrs. Weasley's.

The two boys staggered backwards at the massive force that jumped on them, slightly surprised, but the two smiled and hugged their friend back.

Hermione broke the hug and looked at the two with a wide grin on her face.

"I've missed you guys so much!" She exclaimed loudly, and very happily.

"Same here, 'Mione," Ron grinned.

"I miss you too, Mione, despite the fact that I saw you two weeks ago," Harry smiled.

"I still can't believe that we live in the same city and ten minutes away, nonetheless! After all these years, we still didn't manage to find out where we live in the muggle world!" Hermione said happily glad to know that one of her dear friends lives close by. Harry grinned at the bushy haired teen as Hermione picked up her things.

"Well, let's be off, we don't want to miss the train, do we?" Hermione said. The two boys nodded and the golden trio headed inside the train, letting Ron and Harry talk about what happened during their summer vacation.

Not long after, the golden trio had gotten their usual compartment and they continued talking about what happened.

"Hey Harry, do you think that something's gonna happen this year?" Hermione asked her brother. Yes Harry and Hermione are siblings, well bonded siblings, not biological.

You see, after the triwizard tournament in their fourth year, Dumbledore had suggested that he bond with someone. That way if he got into any life threatening situations, he can call his bonded sibling telepathically and tell them where he is, and what is going on.

Harry agreed (and reluctantly, might I add) to do this, since it will prevent what happened between him and Voldemort that year, from happening again, long before it was the right time for Harry to defeat him. Although, once he bonds with someone, it will place his brother or sister into much more dangerous and risky situations, which is the main reason why he was reluctant to do this in the first place.

When Hermione found out about this, she immediately volunteered to bond with Harry, despite knowing all the dangers. Harry tried to talk her out of it, for fear that it will get her seriously hurt or worse, but Hermione wouldn't have it, and Harry had no choice and gave in, and the two were bonded as brother and sister at the end of their fourth year, done by Dumbledore himself.

And so far, Dumbledore's suggestion proved to be very useful and it was good for the two, since it made them closer than before. Whenever Harry is being tormented by his aunt, uncle and/or cousin, and needed to leave their house, he always came over to Hermione's home which was a ten minute walk from his house, but he didn't start coming over until their previous summer, when they finally told each other where they lived in the muggle world.

For Hermione, whenever she had to leave the house for of reasons she doesn't want to mention, she always went to Harry's. Also, for the last two years, whenever they were dealing with something either, dangerous, risky, or just plain important, and either Harry or Hermione disappeared, they always know where the other is.

Although, before they found out where they lived, they usually just flooed over to the other's house.

"Yeah... I just hope that it won't involve anything more than running away from Death Eaters." Harry said. Ron looked at his two friends in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Harry and Hermione stared at him as if he asked the dumbest question of the century, **_(And it kinda is =P)_**

"Ron, do you honestly think that something _won't_ happen this year?" Hermione stated.

"Well, yeah." Ron said sheepishly as he started scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin. Hermione sighed just as Harry slapped his forehead.

"Ron," Hermione sighed, "in first year, there was a troll that tried to kill me and then there was the incident with Quirell-Voldemort trying to get the philosopher's stone so that he would gain immortality." Hermione said bluntly.

"Then in second year, the chamber of secrets had been re-opened and that's the year, Mione here created Polyjuice potion for us." Harry continued, proudly mentioning the time when his sister created a seventh year level potion in her second year.

"And in third year, we met Sirius who has been mistaken for killing muggles, and that's the same year when we found out that Professor Lupin is a werewolf." Hermione said.

"Then there was this time in fourth year—" Harry had been cut off by Ron's yelling.

"Alright! Alright! I get it!" He said exasperated.

"Now do you see why Harry and I think that something's going to happen this year?" Hermione asked as if she were talking to a child.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron grumbled, while his cheeks were turning red in embarrassment.

Hermione laughed at the red head, glad that she's laughing after a full three months made up of little laughter and smiles, and many tears being spilt. If there were two people in both the muggle and wizarding world that would make her laugh, no matter the situation, it would always be her brother and best friend.

"I just realized something. Something that happens yearly hadn't happened yet." Harry said. His friend and sister looked at him in confusion.

"What?" Ron asked.

"We haven't gotten out visit from a certain albino ferret." Harry said. Ron and Hermione realized this too.

"You're right, mate." Ron said.

"Nor did we get our visit from a certain pug and the ferret's best friend." Hermione said as well.

"Wonder what happened...." Harry mused.

"Well I for one, don't care what happens to them, and besides, if they did give us our visit, then I have some things for me to tell them." Ron said as he folded his hands behind his red hair.

Harry and Hermione laughed at the thought. The golden trio continued talking about what might happen if Ron ever said any of the things he had thought of.

"Hey Mione, did you get head girl this year?" Ron asked, changing the subject, he remembered her saying that she really wanted to be head girl in their seventh year before the summer began, ending their sixth year.

Hermione smiled sadly and shook her head. Harry and Ron stared at her in disbelief.

"Why? You practically worked harder than every student and teacher in the school! You deserve to be head girl!" Ron exclaimed.

"What were they thinking..." Harry muttered.

"Guys, it's alright, really. I have a feeling that I might be much busier with the upcoming war, and all." Hermione reasoned. Sure, she's sad that she didn't get head girl, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to make it through the year juggling head girl things, school, her social life and the preparation of the upcoming war that's sure to happen soon, whether it would be this year or the next.

Harry and Ron seem to understand her reasons, but if it weren't for the upcoming war, then she would have probably gotten head girl for sure.

"Now, tell me more about your summers." Hermione demanded with a friendly smile on her face. The two boys broke out into a grin and immediately began telling her stories of what happened during their summer vacation.

-.-.-.-

It was now night on the train ride to Hogwarts, and every student attending have all fallen asleep.

The full moon's radiant beam shined on three sleeping girls, giving them a luminous, unearthly glow, as if the moon itself were trying to enter their very dreams, to soothe them of their nightmares.

One of those girls is none other than our favourite Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger. She tossed and turned as she started speaking, but no words came from her mouth, one can easily tell that she is having a horrible nightmare.

_HERMIONE'S DREAM_

_An eleven year old Hermione Granger giggled loudly as she walked out of the elephant cafe with her mother during the summer after her first year at Hogwarts._

"_It was so funny, mum! You should have seen the look on his face." Hermione giggled as she told some stories about how Ron got into trouble with Professor Snape back at Hogwarts. Hermione's mother, Alicia Granger, laughed at her daughter's story._

"_You're right dear; I wish I could have been there." Alicia said, her voice smooth and her bright grey eyes twinkled merrily. _

_Alicia Granger is a beauty and everyone, but her knew it. Long, golden, blonde hair pulled back into a high ponytail, flawless sun kissed skin, high cheek bones and big, bright, lively grey eyes. She is tall and despite the fact that she's in her thirties, almost every male they pass by seem to stare at her in awe. And whenever a man asks her if she is single, she always had to tell them that she's married and refuses to cheat on her husband, disappointing all of the men that had the courage to ask her such things._

"_Hermione..." A voice that isn't her mother's whispered clearly in her ear. Hermione whipped her head around, just as everything faded to black._

"_Mum? Mum!! Where are you!? Don't leave me! Please!" Hermione yelled as she began looking for her mother. Suddenly she was in another place, and she was standing in the middle of the road, still at the age of twelve. There were two severely wrecked cars that crashed into each other and that had landed off the road._

_She watched as paramedics carried two separate stretchers with two separate bodies and into an ambulance. The young witch's eyes widened in horror, as she recognized this memory._

_The scene suddenly changed into a hospital room. She saw herself, bandaged from head to toe, sitting next to a bed, clutching a pale hand to her chest sobbing loudly. The scene in front of her looked like a movie that she's literally in, but doesn't do anything, just watching._

"_Mum... Please... don't leave me.... Please..." Hermione choked out while she was crying._

"_Hermione... remember, I'll always love you... but please, do one thing for me..." Alicia whispered hoarsely._

"_Anything mum, name it and I'll do it," Hermione urged. Alicia smiled softly at her daughter._

"_Mione... once you're checked out of the hospital... I want you to go... to the basement... and go into my wooden box... the one... that I never let anyone go through... there is a smaller wooden box... with your name engraved on it... that is yours for you to keep... inside it... there is a letter written for you... and it will explain something that... I am too weak for me to tell you at this moment... and I am afraid that I won't be around... long enough for me to tell you... in person..." Alicia whispered._

"_Don't say that mum! Don't you dare say that! You'll get better soon, and you'll be able to get out of the hospital, you'll see." Hermione insisted. Alicia smiled at her daughter._

"_But you'll never know love... just promise me that you'll do what I asked... it's very important... that you do... now, I must take... my... leave..."Hermione's golden brown eyes went wide as she heard her mother's heart monitor start slowing down._

"_Mum? Mum! Don't leave me! Don't you dare!" Hermione yelled, but all Alicia did was smile at her daughter. A smile filled with so much love, sadness, regret, a bit of happiness and gentleness._

"_Remember Hermione... I'll always... love you... no matter... what... happens..." After saying that, the blonde beauty's hand went limp as she drew her last breath and closed her beautiful grey eyes forever._

"_Mum! Please wake up! Please! How am I going to make it without you! Mum!!" Hermione wailed loudly just as the doctor and a couple nurses burst inside the hospital room, obviously coming too late._

_The Hermione who was watching this scene was crying as she remembered the day her mother died, and to this day, she had yet to read the letter._

_Suddenly the scene changed once more, but this time, she was the one sobbing just as her father pick up a chair and throw it at her, missing her by about an inch. The brown haired man stalked towards her and began beating her over and over again._

"_It's your fault! It's your fault that she's dead! I hate you!" Her father roared angrily as he continued to beat her. _

_This is the first time her father had ever hit her, and nothing had hurt more than having her own father tell her that he hated her and blaming her for an accident that wasn't even her fault._

_The brown haired man suddenly stopped and removed his belt and whipped her. He grabbed her roughly by her hair and threw her on her stomach and began whipping her back._

_The scene around her suddenly faded leaving only her eleven year old self lying on her stomach, shaking and crying. The brown haired witch looked up and saw a dark figure stalking towards her._

"_Hermione... Hermione... Hermione..." The figure said over and over again._

"_What do you want?" She asked fearfully._

"_You're going to die Hermione.... You're going to die...." The figure said as it raised its shaded arm and pointed something that looked like a wand at her._

"_Avada Kedavra." The figure said as a green light shot out of its wand and hit Hermione._

_END OF HERMIONE'S DREAM_

Hermione's golden brown eyes snapped open as she shot forward panting, shaking and sweating, she tensed up when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and a hand grab hers comfortingly.

"It's ok, 'Mione. It's over, it's just a dream." A voice said in a comforting tone, that she recognized as her brother's. It took a while before Hermione began to calm down. She took deep breaths and looked over to her green eyed brother.

"Thanks Harry..." Hermione whispered hoarsely her voice still shaky.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked. Hermione shook her head and reached to her neck as she began to fiddle with her necklace.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. If it'll make you feel better, then how about I tell you tomorrow?" Hermione suggested after she saw the uncertainty in Harry's face. The-boy-who-lived nodded.

"Alright." Harry said, still uncertain of this.

Hermione smiled at her brother and insisted that he go back to sleep. After a few minutes of convincing and bribery, she finally got her brother to go back to sleep.

Hermione looked outside the window, as she began fiddling with her necklace once more. It was a gold chain with an aquamarine pendant that looked like it was broken in half. It had a gold border and a gold back, preventing the stone from falling. At the back of the stone was her name engraved on it, written in elegant black lettering, along with a "d" right beside the broken part of her pendant and a "Ini" underneath her name. For some reason, she had always fiddled with it whenever she felt uneasy or scared, and it had always relaxed her.

When she did get around to opening the box that her mother mentioned, all she saw is this necklace and the letter, after inspecting the necklace, she put it on, and noticed the letter. She remembered her promise to her mother, and was about to open the letter, but her father came home angry, so she shoved it in her pocket, and put everything away just before her father came in, and ever since then, she never really found the right time for her to read what's inside the letter.

Little did she know that this is only the beginning. The beginning of finding out who she truly is and who her father used to be, who her family is, the beginning of finding love that will eventually save her, the beginning of what her true destiny is and the beginning of the of actions that will eventually lead to the Great War.

* * *

**Well, here's the first chappie! Don't forget to review, and no flames!**


End file.
